vsbattlerealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock vs Beck
Pre-Analysis Alexander: So, Megaman 11 is confirmed to be a thing, and it looks promising in my eyes. D1G1T: Are we gonna make Mega Man fight someone? Alexander: Yep! I hope you’ve got your popcorn, because we’re gonna analyze who would win in a fight between Mega Man, the Super Fighting Robot himself! D1G1T: And Mighty No. 9, his less impressive clone! Wait, what are we using for Mega Man’s weapons? Alexander: Only his arsenal from Mega Man 1. Now let’s get to it. I’m Alexander and this is my assistant, D1G1T and today, we research these two! Rock (Mega Man) Alexander: The year is 20XX. Famous robotic engineers Doctor Wily and Doctor Light have built eight fantastic robots called the Robot Masters to do tasks that would be considered way too dangerous for humans. D1G1T: But Dr. Wily felt jealous that Dr. Light was taking all of the credit and reworked the Robot Masters to destroy stuff! Alexander: In response, Dr. Light took his robotic son, Rock, and upgraded him into the ultimate fighting machine: Mega Man. D1G1T: MEGA MAN! Let’s get to the weapons already! Alexander: Okay. Let’s start with Mega Buster, which shoots three pellets at enemies at a time. It’s his main weapon of choice and apparently has an endless amount of ammo. He also carries E-Tanks, which can bring him back to full life, but the real power to worry about is his Copy Ability. This allows him to replicate his opponent’s weapon either by touching their weapon or destroying them entirely. D1G1T: I wanna talk about his Fire Storm! Alexander: Okay. D1G1T: The Fire Storm is a powerful weapon that shoots a wave of fire with a temperature ranging from 7000 to 8000 degrees. That’s pretty hot! Alexander: The Ice Slasher deals minor damage to enemies, but it freezes them in their tracks with a -200 degree shot. This also lets him use their frozen bodies as platforms to gain height. D1G1T: The Time Slow does exactly as it’s named for, as does the Oil Slider. The Rolling Cutter allows Mega Man to throw a pair of boomerang scissors at his enemies, though, and they can cut through anything because they’re made of ceratanium! Alexander: The Thunder Beam fires multiple bursts of high-voltage energy in several directions, which can pass through enemies and walls. D1G1T: The Super Arm picks up massive bricks and throws said brick in front of him, while the Hyper Bomb blows stuff up! Alexander: With all these weapons, he defeated the eight Robot Masters, a yellow cyclopean robot named the Yellow Devil, CWU-01P, a clone of himself with his weapons and a giant vehicle known as the Wily Machine. He’s also capable of dodging Elec Man’s lightning, which moves as fast as you think it does. D1G1T: Sadly, all weapons except the Mega Buster have limited ammo and can only be used a certain amount of times. Alexander:All these are grand, but will these be enough to stop his opponent? We’ll have to wait and see. D1G1T: Awww….. Beck (Mighty No.9) Alexander: I don’t want to explain Beck’s backstory, so I’ll just skip straight to his weapons. Beck essentially has the Mega Buster, but it can shoot practically endless amounts of bullets. He can also dash, which allows him to absorb weakened enemies for health and weapon energies. He’s even got weapon data from the other Mighty numbers. D1G1T: The first Mighty number, Pyrogen, allows Beck to produce fire from his forehead. He’s like a flaming metal unicorn of murder and destruction! Alexander: They also enable him to shoot fiery explosions all around him, which can range from his size all the way to the size of massive rooms. The second number, Cryosphere, puts a valve on his head and a large water container on his back. D1G1T: It’s kinda sad that it only lobs a giant snowball that freezes things, though… Alexander: Wait, those aren’t mere snowballs! They sap the energy out of their targets and slowly kill them! D1G1T: Oh. Well, Dynatron makes him look like an actual unicorn and allows him to shoot four barbed projectiles that he can use to fire lightning at them! ZZZAP! Alexander: Seismic looks kind of bad on him, though. His hands turn into scoops and he sacrifices his legs for a pair of tank treads- D1G1T: OOH! COOL! Alexander: -And gains the ability to dash into foes with great speed to deal damage, though this in turn harms him as well. D1G1T: With Battalion, his hand turns into a revolver that shoots explosives! It also…. Changes the colour of his legs to jester pants? Alexander: Don’t ask me how that works. I have no idea. D1G1T: But it’s SO WEIRD! I just have to know how it works! Alexander: Moving on! Aviator turns one of Beck’s hands into a propeller that doubles as a shield when over his head. It can also slow down his movements within the air if he jumps. D1G1T: Brandish turns Beck into a bright red Protoman-ninja with swords! Unlike the other forms, this one takes up absolutely no energy, which makes it incredibly viable! Alexander: Finally, we’ve got Countershade, which turns Beck’s left arm into a sniper rifle and allows him to shoot a bullet that ricochets off of anything until the target is dead. D1G1T: With all these weapons, Beck has battled the eight mighty numbers, a purple death machine called K9, a nameless droid, a mining robot repurposed for battle, A multipurpose robot named Trinity, and a robot designed to battle Beck named RAY! Alexander: He's got weaknesses, too. D1G1T: Yeah, like the fact that practically every weapon drains too fast. There's also the problem that most of his weapons are pretty straightforwards. Alexander: But even with all that, will he be able to outperform Rock? D1G1T: Let’s find out! Fight Mega Man walks through the abandoned Wily Fortress, receiving information about a rogue Robot Master. As he walks through the halls, he hears the sound of metal footsteps quickly approaching him. He turned around and aimed his Mega Buster at Beck, who was aiming at him. “Stop right there, Robot Master!” “You first!” Beck was prepared to start shooting at Mega Man. FIGHT! Mega Man and Beck begin to jump and shoot, both of them dodging the other one’s shots. After a bit, Beck activates his Brandish weapon, his hands turning into blades as he dashed at Mega Man. Mega switched to the Fire Storm and used the shield from the shot to repel Beck. His gambit paid off, as Beck was hit with a fiery orb and a wave of fire. “Hah! Let’s see you get past that!” Beck stood up and switched to Cryosphere, much to Mega’s confusion. He barely dodged the shot, which showed it’s viability by slowly draining a nearby Met of its energy. Mega switched to his Oil Slider and slammed into Beck, who was in the middle of switching to Seismic. The slide had managed to lock Beck into Dynatron as Mega switched to the Super Arm. Beck dashed past Mega, leaving a floating seed. “What’s that supposed to-“ Mega was hit with massive amounts of energy, leaving his weapon system locked into the basic Buster. Doing so, however, left Beck with absolutely no weapons to defend himself. Mega charged up his Buster and shot Beck directly in the head with a maximum charged shot. “Sorry about that. I’ll get Doctor Light to fix you up.” Post-Analysis Alexander: Wow. I think that one’s gonna be tough to clean… D1G1T, get the stain remover! D1G1T: But I don’t have hands! Can’t I just cover why Mega Man won? Alex: Fine, but then we’re getting you those arm upgrades. D1G1T: Yay! Well, Beck and Mega Man were playing on two separate levels of skill. While Mega Man had many ways to use his weapons, Beck’s weapons were generally rendered ineffective, apart from Dynatron’s! Alexander (Offscreen): I think I found Beck’s forehead! D1G1T: Mega Man also had the upper hand in every category, including how long he can use his weapons for! At the end of the day, Mega Man was able to charge Beck. Alexander: The winner is Mega Man! Mega Man: + Strength + Intelligence + Durability + Speed = Arsenal - No Dashing Beck: + He can Dash! = Arsenal - Literally everything else Category:Year 1 Battles Category:Mega Man Combatants Category:Mighty No.9 Combatants